A Father's Love
by MistyC
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir bring a surprise when they arrive to visit the King and Queen of Gondor. Written for the ME express prompt 39: Cradle.


Title: A Father's Love

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir bring a surprise when they arrive to visit the King and Queen of Gondor. Written for the ME express prompt #39: Cradle. 

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them, I don't make any money from this, etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elladan, Elrohir!" Arwen turned as she heard Aragorn's voice calling to her brothers. Upon hearing the news that she and Aragorn were expecting their first child, they had decided to come for an extended visit. This was one event they did not intend to miss. A joyful smile broke out on her face as she saw her brothers standing in the hallway.

So alike were they that strangers and even some close friends could not tell them apart, but Arwen had never had trouble knowing which brother was which. Elladan and Elrohir were greeting Aragorn, not having seen her yet. As she approached, Aragorn looked up and caught her eyes, signaling her arrival to her brothers.

Elladan turned and took in the sight of his younger sister, her elven glow enhanced by her pregnancy. His eyes roamed over her rounded stomach, then back up to her eyes with a smile on his face. Stepping forward, he caught her in a gentle hug, quickly followed by Elrohir.

"You look radiant," Elrohir said as they pulled back to arm's length and he took a long look at his sister.

Arwen simply smiled at her brothers. "I am so glad to see you both," she said, pulling them in for another quick hug. When she released them, she kept hold of their hands, so happy was she to see them. "We were just about to take our meal in the garden. It will be easy enough to set two more places."

Elladan looked up and caught the eye of a page standing in the hallway. The page nodded his head, and Elladan turned back to his sister. "The meal can wait for a short time. There is something you and Aragorn need to see first."

Arwen narrowed her eyes and gave her brothers an appraising look. "Only here for a minute and already you have a prank in place? My, you really do not waste any time, do you?"

Elrohir affected an innocent look. "A prank? Us? Would we do anything like that to a woman with child?"

"When that woman is your sister and the most frequent victim of said pranks, then yes, I certainly do believe that you would." Arwen had dropped their hands and now placed them on her hips as she stared at first one brother, then the next.

Elladan's expression was serious as he gazed back at his sister. "This is no prank, Arwen. We have a surprise for you, and it is one you need to see."

Hearing the serious note in his voice, Arwen dropped her teasing demeanor. "Very well. What is it that we need to see?"

"It is a surprise," Elladan said, reaching out and taking hold of her hand once again.

Arwen let her brothers lead her down the hallway, Aragorn striding beside them, just as curious as she was. Her curiosity only grew as they were led through the king and queen's chambers to approach the nursery. She and Aragorn had begun preparing the small room adjoining their bedchambers as a nursery for the baby. What did the twins have planned?

Elrohir gently pushed open the door, then stood aside to allow Aragorn and Arwen to enter the room.

They gasped as they saw the magnificent wooden cradle sitting in the middle of the room. The light colored wood shone in the soft light filtering in through the curtains. The rounded ends of the cradle were covered in detailed carvings, and Arwen and Aragorn moved forward quickly to examine them. On the headboard, there were intricate carvings of Minas Tirith with the symbols of the Royal house, the white tree and seven stars, above the city. The footboard, on the other hand, was carved front and back with scenes from the elven realms of Imladris and Lothlórien.

Arwen's breath caught in her throat and tears formed in her eyes as she traced her hand gently over the scenes of Imladris, causing the cradle to rock gently beneath her hand. Aragorn did the same, trailing his hand lightly over the smooth wooden railings on the sides of the cradle. Sensing that Arwen could not yet speak, Aragorn turned to face the twins. "Thank you. The cradle is beautiful. I have never seen its like anywhere."

Elladan nodded. "It is indeed special, but Elrohir and I did not make it."

Arwen turned to look at him. "If not you…" her voice trailed off and the tears in her eyes overflowed as she realized what Elladan was about to say.

"Ada made this before he sailed," Elladan spoke softly, stepping forward and embracing Arwen as he continued. "Though he could not remain here long enough to see your children, he wanted them, and you, to have a reminder of his love." He pointed out the carvings. "Your children will be a combination of the both of you, elven and human, represented by the places you have both called home over the years."

Elladan paused for a moment to clear away the tightness in his throat before continuing. "Ada worked tirelessly on this for many days, wanting each curve of the wood, each line etched to be perfect, a symbol of his love for you, his children, and for your children. Though he was not able to stay long enough to meet them, he already loved them as part of his family, and this cradle is his expression of that love."

His voice broke, and he lowered his head to rest upon Arwen's. Aragorn stood close to her, rubbing a hand lightly up and down her back. Elrohir looked away from the three of them for a moment, tears in his own eyes. Aragorn opened his other arm to his brother, and Elrohir stepped into his embrace. For a long moment, the four of them stood thus, grieving the loss of their father, but at the same time, taking joy in his love for all of them.

Even from a land far across the sea, he had found a way to make sure they knew how much he loved all of them.


End file.
